VOX Box: The Task At Hand 4
Characters * Dick Grayson * Barbara Gordon Location * Clocktower, Gotham City, NJ * June 27th 2017, 1527 EST VOX Archive * Dick Grayson: groan Good morning, sunshine! * Barbara Gordon: giggle Oh, Dick... I love it when you call me sunshine... giggle * Dick Grayson: Though, technically, I guess it's afternoon... Three-thirty in the afternoon no less. Sleeping in? Wait, is calling you sunshine something I've ever done? * Barbara Gordon: Wait, Dick?! You're alive?! slap * Dick Grayson: Ow... Ow! Stop it... Pinch yourself if you need to convince yourself you're awake. * Barbara Gordon: Where have you been?! It's been months! Oh, no... Are you wounded? shifting * Dick Grayson: Hey! Keep my clothes on... Yeah, I was shot and roughed up, but I'm better now. * Barbara Gordon: How? How? How? * Dick Grayson: How... what? * Barbara Gordon: How did you escape? * Dick Grayson: I didn't. Ra's al Ghul ordered me released... when I was better. * Barbara Gordon: Huh? * Dick Grayson: chuckle Bruce always said that Ra's was a man of honor. Frankly I never believed it... until now. * Barbara Gordon: He just let you go? * Dick Grayson: He gave me some conditions and I had to have countless dinners with him where he would go on and on about his sacred mission or whatever. But, yeah... He just let me go. chuckle He really resepcts Bruce. scoff I think after twenty years of plotting Bruce's death and the destruction of Gotham, I think Ra's al Ghul had actually finally come around and thinks that Bruce might actually be able to save this city... chuckle How about that? * Barbara Gordon: Oh no, it's worse than I thought... They brainwashed you! * Dick Grayson: I'm not brainwashed, Babs. * Barbara Gordon: You a, uh, sleeper agent then? * Dick Grayson: I'm Dick Grayson... I'm the Boy Wonder. I'm Nightwing... I'm Batman, sometimes. chuckle And if you'll let me... I'd like to be your husband. * Barbara Gordon: Wha-? slap Ow... Okay, I'm awake... Come again? * Dick Grayson: When I was with the League, they gave me some potent hallucinogens to help with the healing. i saw a lot of expletive. Some I still don't know what they were about... Anyway, I came away with a sense that there were problems that I needed to fix. Three big ones, in fact. One of them was that I needed to be Nightwing, it's who I am... I'll talk to Stephanie. Two, I don't want to be a cop anymore... i want to do something with my law degree. * Barbara Gordon: Okay... gulp And three? * Dick Grayson: And I want to make you happy... I want you to make me happy. i want to- lip smack, groan, mumbling, prolonged moist lip smack, gasp Babs? * Barbara Gordon: Shut up! lip smack, pleased groaning: 2 instances, chuckle Stop it, Grayson... Give me this... * Dick Grayson: chuckle Yes, ma'am- lip smack * Barbara Gordon: deep breath, throat clears Okay... Now, you were going to ask me something? * Dick Grayson: Barbara Eileen Gordon- box opens * Barbara Gordon: Ohmygosh-ohmygosh-ohmygosh! * Dick Grayson: Will you let me do this? * Barbara Gordon: clears Sorry, go ahead... * Dick Grayson: Barbara Eileen Gordon, will you marry me? 4 seconds Babs? Hello? Babs?! Your color is- thud Babs?! Babs, speak to me... Babs?! BABS?! Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: The Task At Hand 3. * Story continues in VOX Box: The Task At Hand 5. * Dick proposes to Barbara, and they get married eventually as seen in the Earth-2027 continuity. Links and References * VOX Box: The Task At Hand 4 Category:VOX Box Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Clocktower/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances